Our Hidden Memories
by edolucy22
Summary: When they were younger, Gray and Mira had been good friends, but they never told anyone. Now, Lucy has uncovered some of their hidden memories. Mostly friendship, slight romance. Little bit of MiraGray. One-Shot


Dear readers,

I hope you like this one-shot. I though that it would be sweet to put a little bit of young Mira and young Gray together. Please review!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANHY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA AND WHOEVER ELSE OWNS FAIRY TAIL.**

And so the past is revealed...

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

Cana and I have been talking to Mirajane at the bar for awhile now. Today, she was dressed differently. Mira was wearing a light pink tank top and faded blue jeans.

"So, is there anything I can get you?" Mira asked with a smile.

"Some more beer!" replied Cana.

"But you've already had six barrels"

"I said I want some more, _please_."

"Alright, how about you, Lucy?"

"Just some water." I responded.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back."

That's when Cana and I saw it. There was something sticking out of Mira's back pocket. Only two of the letters were visible. G and R. _GR?_ I wonder what it is and what is says. Mirajane came back with our stuff.

"Hey Mira," Cana began, " Whaddya got in your pocket?"

Mira frowned but then smiled again, "Nothing, what are you talking about?"

"Nevermind."

That's when we realized she was hiding something. For once, I felt mischevious. _What could Mira be hiding?_ Cana looked over at me and I smiled and nodded back.

"What's going on?" Mira asked.

"10 more barrels of beer, immediately." Cana demanded.

Mira looked a bit taken aback but nevertheless nodded and started walking in the other direction. I reached over and plucked the small item out of her back pocket. She didn't notice and kept walking. I sighed. Cana smirked at me and I felt triumphant. I grabbed Cana's wrist and ran over to Makarov.

"Hey, master, can you do us a favor?" I whispered.

"What do you girls need?"

"Could you send Mira on a bunch of errands for awhile."

"Okay, if that's what you want."

We rushed back to the bar and pretended like we never left.

Mira came back in with the barrels of beer.

"Hey Mirajane, the master says he wants to ask you something." Cana stated while grinning.

"Really? Alright." She walked down to where the master was and he started whispering something in her ear. She just kept still. When he was done,, she looked him in the eyes. She seemed pissed off although she was still grinning. "Okay master, I'll get right to it then."

We watched as Mira exited the guild. Then we raised our arms up in victory. I looked at the item for the first time. It was a small blue and purple book and on the top in white letters it read, Gray Fullbuster and Mirajane Strauss. _Nani?_

I showed it to Cana and she seemed surprised as well.

"Hey everybody,"she called out, " come look at what Lucy and I fished out of Mira's pocket.

Luckily, Gray was off on a solo mission today.

Everybody gathered around to see what we were looking at. They all were shocked when they read the title. Gray and Mira, since when were those two friends. I opened up the book and it was revealed to be a photo album. The first picture was of a young Mira and Gray sitting on the edge of a river.

I continued to flip through the pages. And with every turn, a memory was revealed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Gray, that guy's following us around and taking pictures again." A young and spunky Mirajane said in an annoyed tone. "Whatever." A grumpy young gray responded. <em>

"_Gray, let's go shopping." _

"_sure"_

"_Look at this dress."  
>"I don't really care."<br>"UGHH" then she punched him in the face."You're lucky I even talk to you."_

* * *

><p>"<em>hey look it's a cat"<em>

"_Aww, it's so cute." Mira picked up a small orange cat and cuddled it._

"_Hahaha, how come you're never so girly around the guild?" _

"_Shut up!" and that earned the boy another fist to the face._

* * *

><p>"<em>Why are you always picking a fight with Erza?"<em>

"_Don't you hate her too?"_

"W_ell, I did, but she's not bad once you get to know her."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, Gray!"<em>

"_What?"_

"_You wanna go for a walk?"_

"_Sure."_

* * *

><p>"<em>FIGHT ME MIRAJANE!"<em>

"_Why?" she replied coldly._

" '_Cause I gotta show ash-brains that I'm strong."_

"_Are you sure you wanna spar with me?"_

"_aren't you the one always itching for a fight?"_

"_Well yeah, but you're my friend."  
>"Isn't everyone at the guild your friend?"<em>

"_But it's different with you, I'm not all you know…I guess…. Irritable, when I'm with you."_

* * *

><p><em>He caught the girl's foot only a centimeter away from his face. A second later and he would've been kicked into the tree. He let it slip from his fingers then slowly collapsed onto the ground. He had been fighting her for hours now and was exhausted. Scratches covered his entire body, which wasn't clothed except for some boxers. She ran up to him and shook his shoulders.<em>

"_Gray! Gray! Are you alright?" she said. A smirk appeared on his face. He quickly grabbed her upper arms and pushed her down so that he was on top of her._

"_Did you really think I'd give up that easily, Mira?"_

_Then as fast as a bolt of lightning she twisted and turned and then flipped the boy over so that now he was the one pinned to the ground. Their faces lay millimeters apart. A blush crept up onto the kids faces and the boy turned his head sideways in order to avoid her gaze._

* * *

><p><em>The girl sat under the shade of a tree while watching her guildmate use ice to create different objects.<em>

"_Are you done yet?"_

"_No! C'mon lemme practice my magic."_

"_Gray, will you make me something?"_

"_Kay, what do you want?"_

"_Anything."_

_The boy grinned and clenched one of his hands into a fist and placed on his other hand which was flat and had its fingers spread apart._

"_Ice Make Mirajane."_

_The girl gasped as she watch the boy slowly lift the fist off his hand to reveal a small ice figure that looked identical to herself. _

"_Gray! It's beautiful!" She yelled._

_The figure started to fade away into tiny ice crystals that gleamed in the sunlight._

* * *

><p><em>A boy who wasn't wearing a shirt watched from across the guild as his friend began to argue with Erza.<em>

_Intense auras surrounded the two fierce girls. The boy then started to argue with a pink haired fire mage about some ridiculous topic. It was now the white haired s-class demon's turn to watch her friend engage in a brawl but was then quickly swept back into her own death match. Throughout the day the two grabbed quick glances at each other now and then. Nobody else was aware that the two were such good friends._

* * *

><p><em>A young Mirajane looked over at a young Gray.<em>

"_What're you looking at? Do I have something on my face?"_

_She smiled, which was usually not normal for her. She was always the one with evil intentions, with a frown or smirk on her face. She wasn't usually cheerful or anything like that. Yet when she was with this boy, he could make her smile by doing absolutely nothing at all. What a strange feeling it was. Her smile grew wider as she contemplated this thought. Then, much to the surprise of the raven-haired boy with the pitch black eyes, the girl cupped his cheeks and pulled him to her. He nearly fell over and his face turned a bright shade of red when her lips met his. She kissed him with a sweet passion and then let go quickly. His face was pink now and his mouth hung open. He then smiled back at her and walked away. slowly into the distance. The girl thought nothing of it for she just stood there and smiled as her dear friend walked home, back to their home, their wonderful magical guild, Fairy Tail. Although she could not see that on the boy's face there was plastered a mouth with the corners pulled slightly upward into a sweet smile._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey can you put all the pictures you took in an album for me. I'd like to keep those memories for a long time." Mira said.<em>

"_Sure." replied an unknown voice. "I got a lot of good practice while taking photos of you guys. You sure are a couple of interesting wizards, as expected of Fairy Tail."_

"_How 'bout one last picture. After all, Mira and I probably won't be like this for much longer. We're going to spend more time at the guild now, so this secret friendship we've had for so long is going to come to an end. I'd like us to have one last memory of just the two of us, as close friends."_

"_It's odd hearing you say that, Gray." said the Mirajane._

"_Alright, pose for me and I'll take the picture." Said the voice._

_The young boy, an ice mage with raven-colored hair, onyx eyes, and nothing but a pair of pants with a chain, a bracelet, and a sword necklace on, by the name of Gray Fullbuster, wrapped his arm around a young s-class take-over mage with silvery white-hair that was held up in a ponytail with a bow, wearing a thin-strapped top that exposed her stomach along with shorts and a belt and some long black socks, who was known as Mirajane Strauss. He squeezed her shoulder. The pair of nakama smiled as a man took his final photo of them._

* * *

><p><em>So all this time Mira and Gray had been good friends?<em> The whole guild was silent and they returned back to their original positions as they mulled over their new discovery.

Mirajane walked back into the guild and looked extremely tired. She walked over to the bar.

"I'm back. Did I miss anything?"

"No, nothing at all" I smiled.

Mira bent down to grab something and I lightly pushed the album back into her back pocket. She abruptly stood up.

"That's weird. I could've sworn I felt something just now. Must be imagining it."

I looked at Mirajane. I would've never of guessed that back when she was, you know-not so Mirajane like-that she had a close friend, especially Gray.

**_She just kept those memories hidden._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~edolucy<em>**

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
